Fallen Angel
by Lill2350
Summary: After Leo returns from a years training, there is tension between him and Raph. With a new kind of evil brewing, Annamaria is trying to bring the two's relationship back to where it was and keeping her true feelings for her leader hidden.


_**A/N: This is based on the 2007 movie.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**_

For one whole year he had been gone. One whole year. And every day she missed him. She sunk into a depression for the first few months before she made up her mind. When he came back, he would see that he wouldn't have to protect her anymore. Her sensei had seen the change in her and had helped her improve her fighting style and defences. Surprisingly, she had become closer with Raph, taking sides with him in the fights that he had with their younger siblings instead of being the peacemaker. And Raph loved it. But that all changed when the two were sparring and he called her weak. She'd let him have it. Even Raph was surprised with the language she used before smirking and saying. "Now that's the Annamaria I know."

Annamaria looked confused before she smirked back. "She's back."

"Oh no." Don chuckled before going back into his lab.

"It's good to have you back Angel." Raph said before pulling her into a hug in a rare show of affection.

"Thanks Raphy." She said and hugged him back. Raph pulled away and went up to his room and Anna frowned. She knew that he was the Nightwatcher and she didn't like it one bit. She went over to the living area and noticed Mikey fast asleep on the couch. She smiled affectionately before placing a hand on his forehead. She then moved his skateboard off the other chair and sat on it. She slowly found herself falling asleep.

A few hours later she heard Raph hit Don's magazine off his head and the words that she though she would never hear. "Hey Leo's home. Better go say 'hello' before he leaves again." Anna opened her eyes to see Leo giving Don a noggie. _Leo!_ Anna smiled as Mikey fell off the couch in his haste to get to their oldest brother as Anna got up and stretched, noticing Raph go up to his room, a scowl on his face. "Anna." Leo said as he gently pushed Mikey away from him. Anna looked at him before rushing over to him. She threw her arms around him as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Don't ever do that to me again." She whispered as Leo stroked her hair. Leo smiled as he held onto her. It was so good to be home.

Later that night, Leo took the four up to the rooftops, just like they used too before he left. Anna was sitting on the ledge, dangling her legs off the roof. "Ok Leo, I'll bite, what are we doing up here?" Raph asked from his spot.

"I told Splinter I'd get this team in shape again." Leo replied.

"Hey I've been training! Since you left my video game scores have like, doubled." Mikey said as he continued doing crunches on the ladder.

"It's true." Anna giggled

"Right… and when you have been playing video games little brother, this Nightwatcher character has been going around like some vigilante showboat, but his days are over." Leo said as Anna rolled her eyes.

"Hey, the Nightwatcher was the only one around to pick up the slack while you were gone. Crime didn't take a break... YOU did." Raph retorted.

"I heard his bike turns into a plane, or like, a jetpack. Don, you're so smart why don't we have jetpacks?" Mikey asked Don.  
"Yeah, that's good Mikey, except I don't even trust you with a driver's license. Have you seen the way this guy is-" Don's words were cut off by a loud roar. Mikey let a scream and fell of the ladder. Don yelped and Annamaria almost fell off the roof before Leo grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up, not letting go. Anna was too busy looking at Leo and blushing to hear what her brothers were saying until she heard Raph say to Leo. "Ok Jungle boy, grab a vine."

"Hehe, jungle boy. Good one." Mikey chuckled as he, Don and Raph jumped off the roof and onto a crane.

"Oh boy." Anna chuckled as she also jumped onto the crane. Leo rolled his eyes before jumping onto the crane as well.

"Alright, but remember we're up here for training." Leo said as the five made their way to the building where the roar had come from.

"Y'know what I always say: Train by doing, dude." Mikey replied.

"Mikey… when have you ever said that?" Don asked. The five climbed up onto the building to see Foot Ninja go flying.

"Whoa…" Mikey said, noticing the monster they were fighting. The five hid behind some bags to watch.

"Do you think we should help them?" Don asked.

"I rather enjoy the show. What do you think Fearless Leader?" Mikey asked Leo but Raph answered for him.

"I say we stop talking!" Raph said before charging at the monster. Mikey and Don exchanged a grin before following him with Mikey yelling "Yahoo!" while he did so.

"Leo?" Anna asked her leader, waiting for his command as always.

"Let's just do it." He rolled his eyes before he and Anna followed their siblings. Anna grinned as she got out her butterfly swords before kicking the monster and then ducked, knowing that Don was behind her. She then heard a "You!" from Karai, who started to swipe her katana at Leo. Distracted for a moment, Annamaria found herself flying backwards from the monster as it had swiped at her. She skidded to a halt before charging at it again. "A little help, oh Fearless one!" Raph yelled at Leo as he, Don, Mikey and Anna tried to bring the monster down with punches and kicks. Leo kicked the monster and it stumbled back, lost its balance and fell down to the floor below. "That was too easy!" Raph yelled in triumph but then, the monster again jumped up from the floor below. "Like I said, too easy!" Raph said before the monster swiped at him and Raph went flying somewhere.

"Raph!" Anna screamed.

"Bad dog!" She heard Raph say and she sighed in relief, knowing that he was alright before the monster roared and Mikey and Don charged at the monster again. It hit them away as well.

"Ah! Look at me! Down the elevator!" Don screamed as Leo jumped onto the monsters back and it came rolling towards Mikey, Anna, Don and Raph.

"Ow my shoulder!" Mikey yelled as the monster collided with them.

"My spleen!" Don yelled as they fell down to the next floor. Raph grabbed Anna and they broke free of the monster as it kept falling down the building with Don, Mikey and Leo.

"Come on!" Raph said to Anna as he grabbed her hand and jumped off the ledge. They were matching the pace that the others were falling at before going even faster. "Hold on to me!" Raph yelled at Anna. Anna grabbed his shell and Raph managed to use his Sais on a wire to get them down safely.

"Thanks." Anna said, breathing hard. "Where's Leo?" She added looking around. Just then, the monster and the rest of their siblings tumbled down onto the floor.

"Ahh this place needed a skylight." Raph said as Anna helped Leo up. The monster roared and the five got their weapons ready. They backed up until they were on the edge, with spikes beneath them.

"This is why we need jetpacks." Mikey said.

"Ok, any more bright ideas?" Don asked.

"How about this?" Mikey replied before holding onto Don as they screamed. Anna looked up and screamed as well as the rocks tumbled onto them. "When this is over, I'm totally calling the architect." Mikey said. A few minutes later they managed to get the rubble off them and ran to the last place that they saw the monster.

"How did something that big just… disappear… I-I mean it doesn't… uh oh!" Don said as they heard police sirens.

"Dude it's the cops!" Mikey said as they ran for it and jumped in the nearest man hole.

"Anna! Go!" Leo said, noticing Anna looking at Raph as he didn't come. Anna quickly jumped into the man hole. "Raph. RAPH!" Leo yelled at him and Raph turned around and jumped into the man hole as well. Don, who was holding the lid open, jumped in and closed the lid and then Mikey opened it to take a peek.

"Oh, oh yeah! The turtles are back dudes! Haha!" Mikey chuckled. "I'd give us a ten for style, an eight for skill and a…two for stealth."

"Idiot!" Anna smacked him.

"Come on, let's go home." Leo said and Anna noticed Raph's scowl deepen. Instead of walking next to Leo like she normally did, she stayed at the back to Raph to talk to him. Leo noticed this and his eyes narrowed.

"Hey… everything ok?" Anna asked Raph as he stomped along.

"Just terrific." Raph muttered sarcastically.

"Raph, talk to me."

"Just stay out of it Angel! Go back to hanging around Fearless like ya normally do." Raph hissed at her. Anna looked at him, her eyes wide and shining with tears.

"I was just trying to help." She muttered before speeding up and walked near Don and Mikey. Raph felt a tiny bit of remorse for what he had just said, especially when he thought her heard her muffle a sob when she walked past him.

"Everything ok Anna?" Don asked his sister in concern when he noticed that she looked like she about to cry. Even Mikey went quiet when Don said that and Leo quickly turned around.

"Fine." Anna muttered.

"Anna…" Leo began, looking concerned.

"I said I'm fine Leo!" Anna snapped looking up at him, fighting back tears. "It's hothead over there that has the problem." She glared at Raph who glared right back. "Look, let's just go home ok?" She said before walking the way back to the lair.

"Dude… what did you do?" Mikey asked Raph, watching his older sister walk away. Raph just rolled his eyes and smacked him. "OW!"

_**A/N: Please review. Thanks so much for reading!**_


End file.
